A Forest Surprise
by Noodle-strand
Summary: Road can't stop thinking about a certain exorcist and she decides she must see him! Unfortunately, she's not the only Noah in love... Slight TykiXKanda, mostly AllenXRoad-Its sweet that couple! Light story.
1. Chapter 1

A Forest Surprise 

**Please don't ask me why I did this, I was just bored. Heh. I hope you enjoy it – please message me for ideas or criticisms about the plot or character inputs or any other! I do not own D.Gray-man. If I did there would be A LOT more Jasdebi.**

"I just love it when the family assembles in front of the fireplace. Gives a great feeling of 'home' doesn't it?" The croaking, proud voice of the Earl of Millennium swayed joyously around the ancestral home of Noah; the smoke billowing from the fire creating a soft background of noise amongst the pleasant atmosphere.

Of course, the Earl's little speeches of family and good will were ignored by Tyki who thought such aspects were below him and also by Jasdebi who just weren't listening.

Road cuddled up to the Earl and frowned at Skin Bolic who was sitting sideways across the fire, blocking all the heat, whilst munching on five sticks of candy cane. Rero sat on her shoulder but suddenly whispered silently into her ear, mindful of the presence of the Earl nearby.

"Road, the exorcist is at the gate, rero. Just arrived, rero. Are you going to see him rero?" The umbrella asked cautiously, hoping against hope that her answer would be in the negative. He was disappointed.

"I'm going. Definitely going." Road leapt up off of the Earl, smiling sweetly the way he liked her to. She placed a finger on her lips as if she was thinking.

"It's too hot in here, Earl! I am going outside to play with the Akuma." The Earl chuckled up at her in his hearty sniggers and rocked his chair back and forth.

"Never could sit still, could you Road. Be off with you then!" More chuckles followed by Road turned her back and exited the room. Once outside and away from the Earl's gaze she increased her pace, anxious to see the exorcist. She hadn't stopped thinking about him all this time.

She ran down the hallways and out into the snow-filled garden, too afraid that the Earl of Millennium would sense her use of the teleport technique and wonder why she was using it. The cool wind and frozen grass of the forest garden opened up before her but the chill did not stop her tumble of thoughts from ceasing.

His face dominated her mind, as much as she had wanted to crush and destroy and hurt him back when she had first seen him, now she wanted to kiss and caress him; her fingers twitching with she remembered how close she had been next to him once.

Road had brought him here by letting him chase one of her quickest Akuma, leading him though her technique and here. She ran the last few steps into the clearing, not wanting to wait another second not seeing his face.

She saw the black exorcist's coat first and her heart swelled but when two stone cold eyes turn to greet hers she stopped in her tracks.

A long haired, tall exorcist stood in her clearing, but not the one she had sent the Akuma to lead. Kanda's eyes met hers and a fury of anger within them. The ringing of his sword pulling free destroyed the words of greeting on her lips and made her very, very angry.

"Who are you?!" She screamed, a disk of purple light shimmering on her fingertips. Before either could strike an explosion above them sounded and the remains of her Akuma crashed down to the ground. Someone also crashed down onto Road at the same time, knocking her to the snow.

The purple light ball inside her hand was ready to plunge into the fleshy body of he who had fallen on her but the moment she saw his face it dissipated.

"Allen!" She yelled happily and wrapped her arms around his chest, her cheek touching his. Road was now very joyous but a sudden thought hit her mind. Pushing the near unconscious Allen to her shoulder she sat up and looked straight at Kanda.

"But, why are _you _here?" She asked. Kanda suddenly blushed and seemed angry to know that he was doing so. Before more questions could be asked Tyki walked briskly into the clearing and threw his arms around Kanda, kissing his neck.

Tyki yelped and pushed Kanda to the snow when he saw Road and Allen sprawled in front of him. Kanda drew his blade again and feint a lunge at Tyki in his cold rage. Sheathing his innocence when he calmed slightly he walked away from the scene.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at Road who giggled.

"You've got some explaining to do." She began cheekily, pointing at finger to his chest.

**Thank you so much if you read this far********! Please review, I love them so! I was inspired by Kuro666's story Stay to Heal (KandaXTyki) so you could read that if you don't like the lightheartedness of this fic (it's pretty damn good Kuro666's fiction! Better than mine so I recommend reading it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't want to spoil D.Gray-man for anyone but this is before the "incident" between Allen and Tyki in the episodes after the Fallen One so there's no conflict between them at the mo, apart from the whole- he's a Noah killing everyone thing.**

In the dark recesses of Allen's thoughts a sudden flash of memory stirred and as quickly as it had come, the picture of Mana disappeared again like usual. Even before he had left the dream state and woken up, Allen knew what would happen next; he would wake up in a cold sweat and feel a want to cry like he had done so when he was little.

What he woke up to was the not the usual however. Allen usually arose to sunlight streaming gracefully through his open curtains and the high domed roof of his small room at the Black Order, or at least some forest or barn house he'd had to of slept in because of his frequent missions.

It was completely different; the concave slope was replaced by a checkerboard pattern in orange and purple and the open window changed to a small, circular opening that let in no light except for a dull violet haze. The adjacent and opposite walls were also adorned with a library of old and dusty books, each lacking even less interest than the previous until they were written in a language so ancient Allen couldn't understand.

Allen sat up in his bed sharply and winced as his movement pressurised a broken rib. He had no recollection of where he was. A thought came to mind: a level 2 Akuma racing away from him, begging for him to end his torment and then…nothing.

"Hey, Road, that exorcist of yours has finally decided to wake up." A monotone voice sounded at his left and he swung round to see a young man sitting slumped in a chair with a deck of cards on the table between them. Almost as suddenly as he recognised the name the man spoke he recognised the wounds on his head that marked him as a Noah.

As soon as this conclusion was made, Allen struggled to get up from the bed, his legs still weary from the chase. Just as he was about to activate his Innocence, the man leapt from the chair and pinned him down.

"Woah, Road. Road! You're friend is getting angry- come in here and calm him down before he messes up the Earl's study."

The man turned back at Allen and gasped in exasperation, trying to force his arm down as Allen tried to activate. Eventually tiring of this trouble, the man merely gave up and sat on Allen's chest; winding him and preventing him from doing anything.

"Road, hurry up. This guy is being an asshole."

Casually bringing a cigarette from his pocket he lit the end and took a long puff, after exhaling staring down at Allen in boredom.

"You're really annoying."

"Tyki!" Road scowled as she finally burst in; "Get off Allen!"

"Unh, Road." Tyki begrudgingly acquiesced and slide to the floor, Road sitting lovingly at Allen's bedside. Allen felt a cold welt of hatred building in his heart and poured his vengeance into a harsh stare at the teenager next to him.

"You were the one who hurt the Akuma! You were the one who hurt my friends! Go away from me, what are the Noah doing to me? Why are you doing this?!"

However hard he tried, Allen couldn't help being ashamed at himself by the hurt and sad look in Road's face, it wasn't his type to call out cruel words, no matter who the person was. He did fail to see the sour look in Tyki's face although and didn't notice as the man blew smoke directly at his eyes.

Allen regained his composure and kept up his harsh stare and cold face, repeating the moment he failed to save the Akuma's soul when Road had ordered it to self-destruct. Anger built in his heart at the memory and he poured the new hate into his ignoring of Road's sadness.

A light chuckle sounded from beside him.

"Ah, poor Road; looks like your bird is about to fly from its nest. Say good luck and kiss it goodbye!" Tyki chided and sang from her left, pulling his arms up to tickle her sides. Road's face fell again but this time into a deadly rage and she slapped his hand away.

"Shut up Tyki, you fancy a man."

Tyki began a comeback and raised his finger to emphasis the point but when the full force of what she had just said came to him he dropped his hand and cut off his sentence, silencing into an embarrassed blush. Allen gave a questioning looks and glanced up in surprise.

"Eh? Kanda? Where _is _Kanda to be exact? I thought I saw him when hurtling towards the"-Memory flashed back at him, "Ah. I fell on you." The truth hit him like a rock and he too followed Tyki's compromise and slid into quiet. Road sighed impatiently and began to unwrap a small lolly-pop, exposing the red inside and without warning scooped it into Allen's mouth laughing as he exclaimed.

A big, round shadow flew across the floor and the heavy wood oak paneled door crashed aside, revealing the hated Earl in all his splendor- a pink horse adorning his new hat. The Earl glanced meaningfully into the room and surveyed the situation. In a tittering voice he asked;

"Why is Tyki on the floor and why is Road in my study, why is Road with a young man and why are there exorcists in my house?" With an almost child-like yelp as he saw Allen he added, "And _why _are strangers eating _my _candy!?"

**Yes, it's true; I don't know what the hell I was thinking with that last line. Well yays, another chapter, I really hoped you all liked it! I realise the characters may have gone…off character near the end but to **

**hell with it. I don't want to nag or be annoying but please review! I don't even care if you say nothing or something really obvious! Oh, that sounds kinda desperate, doesn't it? Ah well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for so long, hope you like it!**

A Forest Surprise 

"Activate!"

Almost instantly after Allen screamed his invocation, his arm released his innocence and quickly morphed into its full size, his anti-Akuma weapon.

However, in the relatively small space of the Earl's Study, the weapon completely dominated the room and, quite suddenly, Road and Tyki were squashed beneath his arm against the walls of the room. The Earl himself had cleverly stepped back outside the doorway and watched with interest what exactly was going to happen; popping a stick of toffee in his wide mouth whilst doing so.

"Oh for the love of…"

"Tyki, shut up! Dammit Allen –"Road shoved angrily at the oversized arm that held her against the wall, "Allen, deactivate! Turn it off, turn it off, turn it _off!"_

Laughter sounded from outside and Tyki could just barely turn his head towards the source, which made him groan.

"Jasdebi, you idiots, help us."

Debitto spoke, mockery in his voice, "Tyki, tickie Tyki, looks like you're in some trouble."

Jasdero finished, "You're all squelched on the wall like a picture in a frame! Tee-tee-ha!" Tyki sighed at their idiotic reply; blatantly stating the obvious with no solution. Whilst this conversation was occurring, Road was weaving her small body around the anti-Akuma weapon that held her and towards Allen who had begun walking meaningfully towards the Earl.

Reaching him finally she first threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest and then at her rage of him pushing her against a wall and for generally being an Exorcist, she bit him in the neck.

"Road-ow, argh, Arrrghh!" Allen shook her, frantically trying to remove her teeth but only making the pain worse. Jasdebi were laughing harder and even the Earl himself had a grin on his face. Sighing, Allen blotted out the pain and lowered his head to talk to Road, who he was surprised to see had tears beginning in her eyes.

"Road?"

"Allen! It's so unfair! All I wanted was to be with you on this snowy morning! I wanted it to be like the couples on the benches in the park!"

"Road is definitely crazy- Hee!"

Debitto finished his brother, "She's been looking at people in the park, how sad!"

"Road." Allen spoke softly to her and she looked up, "Road, we're not really meant to be together…"

"Yes we are! We're like Paris and Helen of Troy!"

"Hey Debi! She's been reading Shakespeare too!"

"It's not Shakespeare you asses!" Tyki shouted under Allen's elbow. The twins gave him equal looks of disgust.

"I just- Allen, I didn't expect the whole _family _to be there when we kiss!"

"We're not going to kiss, Road"

_Off in other rooms of the large, Victorian-styled house, Skin suddenly had a feeling that he was missing out on something big but after a few seconds of pondering he sighed to himself and turned back to slowly licking the small mountain of sugar off of the tabletop whilst an Akuma cook continually poured more sugar from a large bag on the pile when it became to low. _

_Lulubell, too, felt the need to be somewhere else from where she currently was; like she should be there because all of the family must. She too forgot about it and turned back to what she was doing, which was slowly licking the small mountain of sugar off of Science Department Leader Reever's bare chest. Oh the loves of the Noah clan. _

Back in the room where all was occurring…

"But! But! But Allen! I love you! I love you so very much!" Road thought about what may happen but then discredited everything, closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss with Allen, who, to her surprise, leaned in too.

However, just before their lips finally met, a cough sounded from the doorway. Road and Allen both blinked and looked up, Allen groaned. Kanda blushed. Tyki spluttered.

"Allen what are you…" Kanda stared up at the Earl, then to Road and then to Allen. Then finally his sharp eyes settled on Tyki who sighed and waved comically.

Jasdero and Debitto stared at each other.

"So," Jasdero said, holding up three fingers and tucking one down each time he made a statement, "We've got forbidden but heterosexual love." Debitto nodded and wondered why Jasdero's vocab had suddenly improved.

"We've got gay love…" The second finger fell, leaving the third to remain. Jasdero looked up at Debitto in confusion.

"So what have we…we gotta have incest or something?"

**Thanks for reading, hope the last joke wasn't incredibly bad. Hope you liked it and yes, even I realise how strange this story is getting.**


End file.
